castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Konami Man
is a hidden item in the Castlevania series. He's worth 5,000 points. Background Konami Man is the main protagonist from the crossover game Konami Wai Wai World, where he's able to rescue Simon Belmont and several other Konami mascot characters, and obtain their help in return. His female counterpart is Konami Lady. He appears as a special bonus collectible in many Castlevania games and makes frequent cameos in several titles from other Konami franchises, such as Ganbare Goemon, Parodius, and the rest of the Wai Wai series. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Konami Man appears as a random icon for a saved game on the memory card manager. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow In the Cursed Clock Tower there's a room that has a platform with a Tanjelly on it and surrounded with spikes, except for a small section near the top, accessible by flying in bat form. By crouching in that spot for a moment, Konami Man will suddenly enter the screen flying toward that spot for the player to collect. Can be sold at Hammer's shop for 2,500G. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Obtained after beating Hard Mode (best ending) with a Level Cap of 1. Gives a permanent STR +50 boost (no need to actually use the item). Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia In Minera Prison Island there's a vertical room containing a hidden Konami Man. The room is located on the right side of the map, just one room left of the Save Point. The item is hidden inside the right ledge, just above the entrance to the Save Point; to break it, use Magnes on the metal ring nearby and hit the ledge with a long enough weapon while suspended in midair. In this game, it's merely a collectible item and has no in-game use. Castlevania: Harmony of Despair In ''Come Sweet Hour of Death (Chapter 6), right before fighting Dracula, at the beginning of the stairs jump to the ledge above the door. Now climb up until you can't go higher. Once at the highest point press ↑ once and Konami Man will appear flying across the screen. In this game, it's merely a collectible item and has no in-game use. Item Data Notes *In Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia and Harmony of Despair, same as with other hidden items, even though Konami Man's description states that it's worth 5,000 points, it can neither be sold to obtain that amount in Gold, nor does it add a bonus to any stat (other than the fixed STR +50 bonus it provides in Portrait of Ruin). Gallery Konami Man - Symphony of the Night - 01.png|'Konami Mans save icon in ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Order of Ecclesia - Minera Prison Island - 03.png|'Konami Mans location in Minera Prison Island (Order of Ecclesia) Konami Man - 01.jpg|'Konami Man''' from Konami Wai Wai World Konami Man - Konami Wai Wai World - 01.png|'Konami Man' from the Konami Wai Wai World instruction booklet Waiwaiguidetokuma front.jpg|''Konami Wai Wai World'' (Tokuma Shoten guidebook) WaiWai Gamebook.jpg|'Konami Man' on the cover of the Wai Wai World game book Konami Man Wai Wai 2.png|'Konami Man' cameo appearance in Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Parsley Castle Konami Man - Mystical Ninja - 01.png|'Konami Man' cameo in The Legend of the Mystical Ninja Screenshot 2019-01-12-19-22-49.png|''Pixel Puzzle Collection'' Trivia *The description stating this item is worth 5,000 points in some games may be a throwback to some older Konami titles where mascots from their other franchises appeared as hidden items; specifically from the Famicom game The Goonies, where they were worth precisely that amount. See also *Hidden Item *Konami Lady *Konami mascots External links *Konami Man at the Konami Wiki *Konami Man appearances at the Crossover Wiki Category:Cameo Category:Konami Mascots Category:Male Characters Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Order of Ecclesia Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items Category:Wai Wai World Characters